The Secrets of Gravity Falls
by warriors0303
Summary: What happens,if two teens went to Gravity Falls and met the Pine twins and are now helping in their adventures? (AU) Rated T for minor swearing.


Alexa and Silvia were two friends who going to Gravity Falls,Oregon for the summer.

They were staying at Alexa's anut and cousin.

-Come on!We will miss the bus!- Alexa yelled to her bestfriend.

-Coming,geez!

The two girls sat at their bus was constantly shifting in her seat.

-I haven'seen anut Amy and Carl in a long time!- she smiled.

The bus ride was long,but they were finaly there.

-Auntie Amy!I've missed you!-the 15 year old hugged her anut.

-What am I!?A potato?-her 14 year old cousin asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes and hugged Carl.

Amy greeted Silvia and invited them inside.

-Carl,show them their room!-Amy ordered.

-We will see it later!-Alexa said,grabbed Silvia's arm and dragged her friend towards the forest.

On their way there,they bumped into two kids.

-Oh my god!We're sorry!-Silvia exclaimed and helped the kids up.

The boy brushed he dust out of his hat and introdused himself.

-I'm Dipper,and this is my sister Mabel.-he said.

-Well I'm Silvia and this is are new here...

-Awesoome!We are too!We are staying over our Gruncle Stan!-Mabel cheered.

-We're stayin' with my anut and cousin.-Alexa said.

After they talked for a while,Dipper and Mabel decided it's time to go home

-Come on Mabel,lets go!See ya!-Dipper said and walked away with his girs headed home for dinner and told Amy.

-These kids seemed pretty cool!-Alexa said.

-Everything seems cool for you,Lex!-Silvi remarked.

-Touche!

-You know,I won't mind you hanging out with them.I don't need girls annoying me!-Carl murmured.

After dinner the girs went to was writing in her diary and chatting with Lex.

-You know,as a kid I was a huge racist.I had a Winx diary and I drew mustaches on all the dark-skinned fairies...-giggled friend started laughing and shetrew her pancil at her.

-Oww!-Alexa moaned.

-It didn't hurt at all!-Silvi stuck her tounge out.

-Whatever!Good night!-replied Alexa and fell asleep.

The other morning,the girls heared yelling put on an AC/DC shirt and dark jeans and went out to see what's going put on a blue blouse,a gray jacket and blue jeans and went out as well.

What they saw...shocked them-Dipper in a golfcart,chansing after a group on gnomes,who were taking Mabel somewhere.

The girs looked at one another and followed.

They got to a clearing where Mabel was tied up,yelling at the gmones and Dipper was trying to free her.

-The fuck!?-Alexa yelled out.

-Help!-Dipper said,and the girls instantly tried to free was fighting off the gnomes,while Dipper and Silvi freed Mabel.

-In the golfcart!-the boy yelled,and after all of them got in,stared driving as fast as possible.

The gnomes formed a giant gnome and followed them.

-The heck!?-Silvi yelled -Drive faster!

-I'm trying!-Dipper answered.

After getting close to the Mistery Shack,the golfcart crashed and the group ran over to the backyard.

-Well,Mabel,what do you say,will you be my queen?-one of the gnomes asked.

-Jeff...I will be your queen-Mabel said.

The girls watched in shock.

-Mabel?!Whag are you doing!?-Dipper whisper-yelled.

-Trust me,just for once!-Mabel whispered back.

Jeff went over to her and placed a ring on her finger.

-You may kiss the bride!-Mabel said.

-Oh!Well,okay then!-Jeff leaned up,and just as he was,about to kiss her,Mabel shoved the leafblower in his face.

He stumbled and fell back ,while Dipped and Alexa started throwing rocks at the other they all ran away,the twins turned to their friends.

-Thanks for the help!-Mabel smiled widely. They went inside the Mystery Shack,where Gruncke Stan was waiting for them.

-Woah,kids!You look like a bus went thogh you!-he said,observing the four kids before him.

Mabel looked over to Dipper.

-Thanks,Dip!Awkward sibling hug?-Mabel asked.

-Akward sibing hug!-replied her brother as they hugged.

Alexa and Silvia smiled at them,while trying to think what they were going to explain to aunt Amy.


End file.
